


Colorblind

by satan_gutz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Beaches, Colorblind Killua Zoldyck, Crying, Day At The Beach, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Gon and Killua are best friends, Killuas pov kinda, M/M, This is based of a dream I had lol, This isn’t a ship fic they’re just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_gutz/pseuds/satan_gutz
Summary: Killua and Gon haven’t seen each other in weeks and when they do, Gon gives him a gift along that changes Killuas life
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a dream I had a couple nights ago

Killua hasn’t seen Gon in 26 days, (yes, he has been keeping track) almost a month. It had been the longest they’d been apart since they’d met each other, years ago. They were both going on a mission with Palm, Knuckle and Shoot, and Killua had a task away from the others, which admittedly took him longer than he expected. The mission was completed while they were apart so now Killua sat on a bus alone on his way to see everyone.   


They (Gon, Palm, Knuckle, Shoot, and of course Leorio and Kurapika insisted on coming to congratulate the kids on their success) had planned on meeting up at some beach Killua didn’t bother remembering the name of. He had no worries, he was excited to see his friends, excited to see Gon. Not that he’d ever admit it, that would be too embarrassing!

Killua felt the bus stop and heard the door open, other passengers crowded to get off but he slipped by all of them with ease and was one of the first to get off. He looked around to see Leorio and Kurapika already waving him over, all smiles, ugh. He walked over to them with mock disinterest, but as soon as he was within 5 feet of them Leorio pulled him into a big hug which Kurapika joined in on.

“Ugh you guys are so embarrassing!” Killua mumbles but hugs them both back.

“We missed you kid!!” Leorio shouts, loud enough that a few people look over to them, not at all helping Killuas embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Killua finally breaks from the hug and looks around, “where’s Gon?”

“Gon is over there,” Kurapika states, pointing behind him, “he was with the others but I think he’s just waiting for you now”

Killua nods, still trying to find Gon on the crowded beach, finally spotting his spiky hair he immediately starts running towards him.

“GON!” Killua shouts and his friend immediately turns around and starts running towards him too. 

“KILLUAAAAAAAA!” They run into each other locking in a tight hug. They stay like that, hugging each other, for a few beats before taking a step back. “I missed you so much! There’s so much I have to tell you about! And you have to tell me what happened on your mission! Ohhh wait ‘til you hear what I caught Knuckle and Shoot doing,” Gon finishes with a smirk and they both break out into giggles.

They both sit down on their beach towels and talk about their separate missions, well mostly Gon talked, but Killua was very content with just listening to his best friend talk. He thinks maybe he missed this the most, just talking. 

“and then Palm said “Gon! Go ask Knuckle if he fed our leftovers to those stray dogs he found!” So I went to Knuckles room and found him and Shoot making out!!” They both start laughing again.

By the time they both get through talking about their missions it is only 3:30 pm, Killua is about to ask Gon if he wants to go swimming when Gon interrupts.

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Gon starts digging around in his bag and much to Killuas confusion pulls out… another bag? “I got you a gift!!”

“... a gift? Why?” Killua asks, genuinely confused. Gon just tilts his head a bit, obviously also confused, but by Killuas question.

“Why? Cause you’re my friend!” Gon answers, smiling widely. Killua couldn’t help but smile back, but he made no move to grab the gift. A beat of silence, and then, “okay, I’ll open it for you!”

Gon undoes the bag and reaches in pulling out a beaded bracelet,although it was obviously handmade it was also obviously made with thought and care. Before Killua can say anything Gon speaks.

“I made it for you, it’s a friendship bracelet!” Gon smiles widely and takes Killua’s hand, placing it on his wrist. Killua matches Gon's smile, which only grows larger when his friend pulls out a matching bracelet and puts it on his own wrist. “See, we match!”

“Thank you so much, Gon, this is amaz-” Killua starts but is interrupted by Gon again.

“Don’t thank me yet! There’s still more!” Gon then pulls out a drawing of them both, Killua honestly can’t tell exactly what’s going on. It's kind of a jumble but it’s definitely both of them, and that’s enough to make Killua smile. This time he waits to see if there’s anything more.

“Oh and here’s these,” Gon says as he pulls out the last item in the bag… are those sunglasses? “To help you see the gifts better” Gon smiles but that explanation raises more questions than it answers. Killua gives a suspicious look to the glasses, then to Gon. Gon sighs slightly, knowing his friend will not put the glasses on on his own, he speaks again.

“Okay just… close your eyes” Killua hesitates but does close his eyes. A beat after he does he feels Gon very carefully place the glasses over his eyes. “Now… open!” Killua's eyes open and he falls completely still.

Everything is suddenly so vibrant and bright.

“You told me, years ago you’re color blind and these are pretty colorful gifts, I wanted you to fully appreciate them. They’re glasses that mr. Leorio told me about, to help you see colors better”

Killua continues to sit motionless, staring at Gon. Finally, he looks down at the friendship bracelet and drawing. Gon was right, these are colorful. He slowly looks around, ‘has the world always been so vibrant?’ He thinks to himself. When his eyes fall back on Gon, smiling at him, the walls all break.

Killua tears up, takes off the glasses, and after a few seconds breaks down sobbing, he pulls Gon into the tightest hug he can manage without breaking bones. Gon just hugs him back tightly. Killua is not just crying he is breaking down, loud enough people around them are starting to stare. 

“Gon,” his voice breaks as he continues to sob, he can’t get out the proper words to describe that this is the single most wonderful and meaningful thing anyone has ever done for him. He wishes he knew how to describe to his best friend that he was truly the most caring person Killua has ever met. Because he would if he could, but for now he settles for a broken, “thank you.”

Gon is light, but after seeing him through those lenses, not only is he blindingly bright, he is overwhelmingly vibrant and colorful too, inside and out. His best friend. 

“You’re welcome.” Gon says, soothingly. They continue to hug while Killua cries into his friend's shoulder. 

And neither of them wanted to let go of each other ever again. Because what they both missed most during those 26 days apart, was each other.


End file.
